Sweatpants, Boxer Briefs, & Something Rather Large
by zorak coast to coast
Summary: hugegirlpeen!Santana and Brittany get it on over and over. Warning that this fic contains sexy times, anal, oral, etc. If you're not down for that please don't read.


**A/N:** More filthy girlpeen for the the Glee kink meme. Enjoy and blaze on. :D

Santana might be a small girl in stature, but she's big where it counts. When fully erect she measures in at a whole 11 inches long and 7 inches in girth. It's kind of ridiculous how big she is to be honest, but Brittany loves it, anything smaller simply wouldn't do. There's nothing Brittany enjoys more than sucking Santana off anywhere and everywhere, while Santana's driving, in the bathroom at school, in the darkness at the movies, in the park, etc. Brittany would freely admit to anyone that she worshiped Santana's monstrous cock. She didn't understand how anyone couldn't. It really is a thing of beauty, thick, long, tanned, with a slight upwards curve, and a tad veiny.

Santana had a hard time hiding her cock most days, but currently she's over at Brittany's house in her boxer briefs and sweatpants, large bulge on full display. Brittany's sitting across from her working on her math homework. Santana ends up doing her homework for her after a while, and soon Brittany's pulling Santana up to stand at the foot of the bed. After a quick kiss and a wink from Brittany, Santana speaks up.

"Fellatio is a funny word isn't it?" Santana asks.

"What does that mean?" Brittany asks confused.

"It means it's time for you to suck my dick, Britt." Brittany smiles then quickly drops to her knees, pulls Santana's sweats and boxer briefs down, and smiles big at what she finds there. Santana's flaccid cock is slowly straightening out and hardening. Brittany takes it gently in her hands and starts pumping at it, tongue poking out to lick at her head. It's a tight fit but Brittany manages to get Santana's very large cock into her mouth and starts bobbing her head back and forth. Brittany feels Santana hardening and growing in her mouth. Santana pulls back Brittany's blonde hair with her hands as she licks at her shaft, Santana's head poking Brittany in the back of the throat. Brittany sucks hard while pumping at Santana's cock with her hands, looks up into her eyes, and Santana lets out a long groan of pleasure in response. Brittany spends a long time licking, sucking, and pumping at Santana. Her knees are totally hurting after a couple of minutes, but she's too into to to move to the bed. Her lack of a gag reflex has proved to be a very good thing because she's got Santana so deep into her mouth that she has to be very careful not to scrape her teeth against Santana's thick cock.

Santana starts moving Brittany's head back and forth with her hands tangled in her hair. Brittany lets Santana take control as her hips start thrusting forward, Brittany still sucking hard. Santana watches as Brittany pulls back, starts jerking fast at Santana's cock with her hands, and sucks at her head like it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted. Santana comes in Brittany's mouth a moment later. Brittany continues licking, sucking, and pumping until the stream of cum tails off. Brittany swallows it greedily, gives Santana's cock one last kiss, then stands back up.

"Remember the first time you gave me head?" Santana asks leaning in to kiss Brittany.

"Yeah, how could I forget? It was at cheer camp when we were 15. I had no idea what I was doing."

"You've gotten infinity times better since then, not that the first time wasn't amazing," Santana says working a hand under Brittany's shirt to stroke at her muscular abdomen. "I've always loved you, Brittany. Since the day we met." Brittany grins big at this random declaration of love.

"I love you, too, San." Santana lays Brittany down on the bed and starts working her clothes off. Santana spends a long time licking and sucking at Brittany's breasts until Brittany pulls her back up by the shoulders to kiss her. Brittany reaches down to stroke at Santana's cock again after a moment. Santana reaches into the nightstand, tears open a condom with her teeth, and slips it on. She continues kissing Brittany sweetly until Brittany speaks up.

"You going to fuck me or what?" Santana blushes slightly at this direct line of questioning having been caught up in kissing and tonguing Brittany's mouth. She enters Brittany with another soft kiss. She stretches Brittany wide, moving her legs further apart. Brittany lets out a low moan as Santana slides in. She starts up a sweet and slow pace wanting to keep things loving and intimate, but Brittany soon commands her to go faster and all Santana can do is obey. Santana takes control back, leaning back onto her knees, consequently pulling out, then turning Brittany over onto her stomach, pulling Brittany's hips up into the air, her face mashed into the pillow. Santana reenters Brittany from behind this time. This feels even better to Brittany, and she moans loudly as Santana digs deep into her again and again.

Santana reaches a hand between Brittany's legs as she feels herself rounding on her orgasm to rub at Brittany's clit. Santana comes hard inside Brittany, still thrusting fast and rough, and Brittany follows her over the edge a moment later. Santana pulls out and rids her self of the condom, and they cuddle up on the bed. A couple of quiet seconds later they're talking about everything and nothing in particular for several minutes until they've both calmed down.

Santana feels Brittany's leg running up and down her own from where she's laying in Santana's arms. Santana starts to drift off to a peaceful sleep but jerks back wide awake as she feels Brittany grinding into her side, sucking at her neck, and nuzzling her.

"Again?" Santana asks incredulously.

"Unless you're too tired..." Brittany trails off. Santana shakes her head no immediately then kisses Brittany hard. Santana glides her tongue inside Brittany's mouth then starts massaging her tongue with her own.

Santana grows hard yet again as Brittany strokes at her cock, moving around in Santana's arms. Brittany feels Santana jerk a bit then goes for another condom. Before Brittany can even get the condom over Santana, she's being led over to the desk where her school textbooks lay. Santana throws the condom away, flips Brittany over onto her stomach then spreads her legs and dives in. It takes Santana several times and several applications of lube to enter Brittany from her rear entrance, but soon she's thrusting away as elated as ever. Brittany lets out a low moan as Santana works her way up her inside her.

Santana works her hips back and forth, then starts a figure eight motion that seems to be working Brittany just right. Before Brittany knows what's what Santana's pounding hard into her ass. Brittany falls over the edge as Santana rubs at her clit with her fingers, Santana quickly following her, and things come quickly undone.

Brittany gives Santana one last kiss then moves onto the bed, flips over onto her side, whispers one last earnest 'I love you', and falls asleep.


End file.
